DBGT IS RANMA 12!
by Carrot Glace1
Summary: YOU READ RIGHT!!!^ ^ trunks gets turned inot a himself if he were a girl!! 18 a cat goku a piglett a &piccolo ives a whole new thing to a bear hug! ^^ how will thier familys anf freinds take it? gets to be R in chapter 4!!


1 The Jusenkyo curse  
  
Time line GT  
  
''Come on guys we don wana wake up Vegeta do we?'' said Goku in a wisper as he looked at 18, Trunks and piccolo.''Of corse we don't!'' said 18''he'll whine the whole way!'' said 18 thowing her bags in the trunk of the car. As Trunks sat in the driver seat he looked as his fellow passengers and said in a happy wisper''Ready to go!'' he said with a smile.they nodded as the car dorve of at 10 in the morning.  
  
  
  
AT THE RESORT  
  
  
  
Trunks stood at the fornt desk talking to a worker. As goku and 18 chated ''ya know 18 thers a curse in one of ther springs here?'' goku said in a slyful voice. As he pointed to it. Trunks wlaked back over to goku and the others So we off to some hot springs? Or are we gona stay here for the day?'' said Trunks sarcastily. ''Oh ohoh! Lest stay here!'' said goku hoping up and down on his toes. ''ok lets go to the cursed spring . said piccolo. As they got up ther they saw no one their. ''They must of thought the curse was real!'' laughed 18 .  
  
  
  
''aww I wish it old ya what the curse was frist!'' whined goku  
  
Trunks stood by the spring as he looked around as SPLASH! Piccolo pushed him into the spring. Trunks fell down a few feet as he looked up he saw a young girl his age swiming toward him as they stared at each other she looked like him only a female version with bushy fornt banges and long strans of hair infort of her ears the same hair style on the sides and a small barde yet that went down to her shoulders yet she was incredibly well-built. Trunks shook his head and swam up to the surface gasping for air. Goku and the others looked at him with concern on ther faces and helped himto stand. ''Trunks you were down ther for a hour and a half!'' ''Realy*cough cough* it felt like only 2 minutes!'' he said with a shock.  
  
  
  
''hmm maybe the curse it time will gose faster'' said 18. A-WAHHH! Trunks pulled 18 under the water. Wahh!! TRUNKS WOULD YA DO THAT FOR!?! Yelled goku in a playful voice I was gona push her in!'' 18 looked at the water at the body of a helpless drowned female short haired lilac cat with bushy hair at the top of its head and jingley bells at the sides of its neck held by a ribbon. 18 swan up and jumped out in shock. ''What'd did you do 18''? ask piccolo . ''n-n-nothing just a dead fish lied 18'''  
  
''ok!'' Said piccolo jumping in the spring. Piccolo saw the same thing as 18 only it was a big panda!. Piccolo looked at it ocwardly and swam up to the top. ''hey what time is it?'' asked trunks. ''Well' said 18 its 3:30 we got head out in 5 min''.aww said goku I should atlest get to jump in!'' piccolo got out and goku hoped in. goku thought he saw a small black pig with a yellow banda around the neck but he r figured that was his mind as well as piccolo did. Goku got out in slicne and said in a happy voice '' lets go home!''  
  
  
  
as got home they found a note that said ''guys wait out here in the pool for us will be out shortly'' signed Vegeta. Wow good thing its still light out and realy hot!'' said goku taking off his shirt. Trunks sat by the pool and looked at it. ''hhmmm I know dad would not just do that somthings up..'' Said Trunks. Your perfectly right Boy said vegeta standing behind them. They all gasped. Snice I saw trunks driving ill give him the payment. Sneerd vegeta.  
  
  
  
''hey Vegeta that's not fair well all went!'' said goku trying to reason wif the selfish prince. Trunks stood up and looked a vegeta trying to think of what tocerer he'd get vegeta wlaked up to him and shoved him head frist into the pool. Vegeta laughed and said ''please! I'm glad you didn't take me I had better things to do!'' Vegeta put a hand in the pool but instead of pulling up his son he pulled up a Girl version of Trunks '' WHAT THE HELL!?'' OO((vegeta )said vegeta droping her back into the the pool. 18 , goku . and piccolo looked at each other and all jumped in the pool. In their places was a small black pig were goku was a lilac cat were 18 was and a panda in piccolo's spot. ''what socerery is this!!'' yelled vegeta then one thing came to vegeta's mind ''Bobity'' he snierd. ''What'' said the female trunks. Boy! ..uh I mean Girl! Get them out of ther and get your asses to the lab! Now damn it!. Oh-oh ok.. she nodded and hurried down to the lab were they meet bulma. OH MY NAME!!! yelled bulma in shock. ''I knew.srry mom I heard 'bout the springs and told them to come with me angest their will''..said trunks in his female voice . Well that's fine dear she said looking down at now were were her'' sons'' chest was seeing to full sixed femain brest. OO' (bulma she with drew her hand ACK THER BIGGER THAN MINE!!'' she shouted. Trunks blushed bright red..um mom! Plz ..!! the panda held a sign the read'' HA HA!'' oh shad up! Said trunks as she hit him on the head .OO. (piccolo. Well we have to give you a name I gess.said bulma well how a bout  
  
WE INTER UP THIS STORY FOR A SPEACIL NEWS BREAK SHE JUST GOT WRITERS BLOCK READ SOON FOR CONTINUE!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you!! That's all for now please review!! 


End file.
